medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil
This figure is quite notorious in the land of the Hales, if it isn't his odd red-devil face deformity, then it's him commiting controversial or outrageous acts, this man goes by the name, 'The Devil' and for quite simple reasons also; he looks like The Devil himself, but actually isn't. Origins Not much is currently known about this figure, but he has expressed many times as have seen the rise and fall of Kingdoms, he has stated many times he had a passion for farming before he went by the nickname; The Devil. Based off current knowledge that is known about him, he received his deformity from a fall-out/conflict with King Addy, the means or intentions are currently unknown. After receiving his life-scarring deformity, reports speculated all across Aedwin of a feign or ghoul person eating trash off the floor and hiding in the well. The Devil went through a catatonic stage post-deformity, but eventually, he would come to terms and finally embrace the fact he is deformed for life. After coming to terms, The Devil had to find a way to survive, he tried to start farming again under his previous identity, but wasn't allowed to get a job anyway because of his deformity. The man that Devil had previously been was no more, this was where The Devil was born. Realizing that he couldn't find a probable way of income, The Devil only had one choice; he was forced to reside to a life of crime to support for himself, except The Devil had an even bettter idea. 'Anti-Criminal' Realizing that he had to resort to a life of crime for income, he realized he'd be killed to quickly, instead The Devil came up with an idea that no one has tried doing before. The Devil, rather then pursueing a life of crime, he instead became an Anti-Criminal. The Devil would live under the Ghost Kingdom, instead a fortress in a cave full of water and boats, he would abduct notorious criminals and bandits and begin to torture and rob them for the sake of justice. The Devil started building a reputation for himself until it was slandered in a huge inconvenience when he manipulated a group of bandits who had captured King Zeno of Aedwin. With the intention to break Zeno out, The Devil was cut short when the Aedwin guard breached the sewer Zeno was held in. Zeno was rescued, all the bandits died but fortunately, The Devil survived death. After escaping near-death, The Devil had vendetta on his head, so he began to stay low, missing his left arm, adding to his list of injuries and deformities. Path to Redemption The Devil, having to stay in hiding because of the vendetta, had spent time to himself, thinking about his future. The Devil had thought to himself that if he continued to pursue this life-style, then he'd end up in the grave with his close friend Ace. The Devil had drawn his Path to Redemption. Meeting The Rising Sun The Devil started changing up his ways in hopes he'd be accepted as who he truly was. After making up with Zeno, The Devil, most skeptical on what he wants to do next, began to show interests into The Rising Sun, a notorious kingdom on the rise. In hopes of building a better, more suitable environment for others, The Devil would go under King Adachi's wing as his personal Royal Guard. Category:Characters Category:Foreign Characters